


In Which Brian Gets a Cat and Gives Him a Dorky Name

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cat, Gen, Its all in the title, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: It’s all there in the title!  Brian gets a Maine Coon and he is a good cat.





	In Which Brian Gets a Cat and Gives Him a Dorky Name

To be truly honest, Brian wasn’t certain how he’d ended up here.

Well, he knew how he’d gotten here literally. He’d mentioned at the office that he was thinking of getting a cat, Ross had given him the name of a local shelter he occasionally volunteered at, and Brian had driven there after work to check things out.

A kind young man was leading him around, and Brian couldn’t help but to smile a little as they walked past the room with dogs to get to the cats. Of course Brian loved dogs, but he was worried he couldn’t give a dog enough time with his hectic schedule.

After all, he’d never really had a pet. He’d had a couple goldfish, back before he was even 8. They’d died within a week of getting them, and after college, he’d been so busy it wouldn’t be fair to the animal.

But now, things were as settled as they could be. He’d need to find a kennel or friend for touring season, but most days he was home by 6.

And he was kind of shocked by how many cats there were. Brian smiled at a few orange kittens wrestling, looking up when the young man spoke up. “Do you know what kind of cat you’re looking for sir?”

“...definitely not a kitten.”

He laughed. “Well, we have plenty of older cats.”

Brian smiled, looking at different cages. One in particular caught his eye, a cat that looked very large, curled into the back of his cage. His yellow eyes met Brian’s, and Brian stared back. “Who is this?”

“Oh, that’s... well, he doesn’t really have a name. He was rescued from an abusive home. We think he’s around 6, though. He tends to be stand offish, but if you want, I can take him out so you can hold him?”

“I... would like that.” Brian nodded. The young man opened the crate door, clicking his tongue to get the cat to approach. After a moment, he stood, padding over to the edge. Brian blinked in mild surprise. “He’s big.”

“He’s a Maine coon, which is pretty much the biggest cat breed. Careful, though. He’s about 25 pounds.”

Brian smiled as he was passed the fluffy cat, who began to inspect him carefully. “...I like him.”

The young man laughed. “Spend a few minutes with him. If you like him, I can get you the paperwork and you can take him home today!”

“Oh! Okay!” Brian nodded, laughing when the cat sniffed at his hair, standing on his shoulders. “You’re a heavy guy. And long.” The cat just meowed at him, a rough sound. But Brian was fairly certain he fell in love.

As the cat leaned down, his long whiskers, brushed on Brian’s face as he got comfy in Brian’s arms. “...I think I have to take you home, huh?” He just gave another meow, tail flicking. His fluffy fur was a mix of black and gray, already shedding on Brian’s jacket. There was no way Brian couldn’t take this cat home.

“You’ll need a name, too. I’m sure I can come up with something good for you.” He already loved this cat a lot. It was ridiculous.

He eased himself down to sit on the floor, setting the cat in his lap and petting him. The cat meowed and rolled onto his back, stretching out his legs. His feet were very fluffy, and Brian couldn’t keep himself from grinning. “You are an incredible cat.”

He’d definitely made his decision. A few minutes more passed, and he just held the cat, humming softly. The young man came back, smiling. “I think you’ve made your decision, then?”

“I’d love to adopt him.” Brian nodded.

“Wonderful. I can help you take care of paperwork, and we’ll leave this guy here. You can come back to get him after all the papers are taken care of.” Brian nodded, letting him take the cat, who meowed annoyedly. He carefully got back up, letting the cat before following the man to an office. “First off, any names come to mind?”

Brian hummed. “I was thinking maybe Hadron? Like, after the particles?”

“Sounds science-y. Also like a unique name.” He laughed as he got out the right forms.

A half hour later, Brian got home with Hadron, who already seemed warmed up to him. He set Hadron down, watching as he began to walk around, sniffing at things curiously. “Do you like your new home Hadron?” He set out a can of cat food, which Hadron quickly began to eat. “That smells awful, bud.” He headed to his fridge to poke around for dinner for himself.

Hadron just meowed, tail swishing a little as he finished his food and kept inspecting. Brian made himself a sandwich, watching Hadron, who was a curious fellow. He took a picture with his phone, sending it to the group chat with everyone else from the office.

He grinned as responses started coming in, mostly shock at how quickly he’d adopted a cat. Hadron weaved around his legs, big enough to lay across both his feet. “My House is big enough for you to lay in so many other places. Or am I just warm?”

Predictably, he just meowed in response. Brian shook his head in amusement, sitting at the table to eat. Hadron tried to jump into his lap, but crashed into his thigh. Brian laughed. “Man, I guess naming you after the hadron collider is pretty accurate.” He reached down, petting him behind his ears.

Later that night, Brian was getting ready for bed, patting the soft cat bed he’d gotten for Hadron. “Here you go bud. All nice and comfy.”

Hadron stretched out his legs before curling up, looking very comfortable. “You’re a good cat.” He got into his bed, switching off the light to get some sleep. He scrolled through twitter awhile before plugging in his phone and laying down to sleep.

A few minutes later, he felt the bed dip a little, Hadron curling up by his head. He smiled and closed his eyes, a soft purring rumbling next to him.


End file.
